Rewind
by pandagame
Summary: Kim Jungwoo, demigod polos yang begitu dilindungi kakaknya, bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membawa perubahan besar dalam dirinya. Tapi bagaimana jika pertemuan keduanya bukan kebetulan, dan ternyata Lucas menyukainya selama ini? Apa kisah mereka akan berakhir bahagia seperti Hades-Persephone? NCT AU FF [Luwoo/ Caswoo, GOT7 JJP, Hint!Jaedo, Winkun]


Rewind

NCT, GOT7 JJP, other

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, Typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Kim Jungwoo memang bukan manusia biasa.

Awalnya semua orang menganggap dirinya punya berkah, karena semua bunga yang ditanam ayahnya selalu tumbuh subur, dan itu menguntungkan bagi keluarga petani mereka.

Mereka memanggil Jungwoo anak ajaib, dan ayahnya pun begitu mencintai putra semata wayangnya. Di pikiran polos Jungwoo, hidup begitu sempurna.

Tapi sebuah surat datang dan membuat ayahnya menangis. Jungwoo menghampiri ayahnya dan bertanya. "Ada apa, kok ayahmenangis?"

Ayahnya menarik nafas, lalu menceritakan segalanya. Tentang dirinya yang ternyata setengah dewa, putra Persephone sang dewi musim semi. Dan bagaimana berkatnya-lah keluarga sang ayah terangkat dari jurang kemiskinan. Jungwoo menolak mentah-mentah cerita itu, dia berlari ke kamarnya dan menolak untuk pergi ke alamat yang tertulis di surat.

Tapi ternyata itulah hari terakhirnya melihat sang ayah, karena malamnya rumah mereka diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh. Ayahnya tewas demi melindungi dirinya.

Di tengah keputus-asaannya, seorang pria datang dan menghabisi semua monster yang ada. Dengan tombak panjang dan perisainya, pria itu sanggup menghentikan penyerangan yang tiada habisnya. Jungwoo melihatnya takjub, tapi dia kembali memeluk sang ayah yang telah meregang nyawa. Menangis histeris dan pilu sampai sang pria penyelamat mendatanginya.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat," kata sang pria. Wajahnya begitu pilu melihat Jungwoo, membuktikan bahwa dia turut menyesal. Jungwoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada ayahnya, lalu bertanya. "Apa ini semua karenaku? Karena aku putra Persephone?"

Pria itu terdiam sebelum mengangguk. "Iya, karena banyak yang ingin mempersuntingmu. Ayahmu sengaja membawamu kemari untuk menghindari mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka mengejar."

Lalu Jungwoo kembali menangis, dia tak menyangka bahwa karena dirinyalah sang ayah meregang nyawa, ini semua karena dia anak dari dewi itu. "Sebenarnya kau sudah dikirim surat kan? Dia sengaja mengirimkan surat supaya kau pergi."

Dan penolakannya untuk pergi ternyata membunuh orang tuanya sendiri, Jungwoo merasa sangat buruk sekarang.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan membawamu ke tempat aman," kata sang pria sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jungwoo menatapnya ragu. "Tapi ayahku?"

"Aku akan menguburkannya dengan layak. Sekarang jika kau terus di sini, mereka akan menyerangmu," kata pria itu tegas. Dan Jungwoo menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan gemetar.

"Namamu Kim Jungwoo, benar? Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang lebih aman," katanya riang. Dan sebuah lubang hitam pun muncul. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku ya."

"Maaf, tapi siapa namamu?" tanya Jungwoo ketakutan. Siapa tahu sebenarnya pria ini ingin menculiknya kan?

"Aku Kim Doyoung, putra Athena sang dewi kebijaksanaan."

Jungwoo tidak bisa lebih terkejut karena pria di hadapannya adalah anak Athena, dewi Yunani favoritnya. Memang sedikit banyak Jungwoo tahu soal mitologi yunani.

Doyoung memiliki tubuh tinggi kurus, dan dengan wajah imutnya seharusnya dia anak Aphrodite atau Artemis. Tapi kepiawaiannya berperang tadi menepis pikiran Jungwoo, dan tubuh kurus itu begitu lihai menghindari serangan lawan, yang berarti Doyoung tak bisa diremehkan.

Perjalanan mereka melalui lubang hitam itu singkat, dan setelah keluar dari lubang itu Doyoung membawanya ke sebuah bangunan besar sekali -yang dipanggil kuil- dan mengantarnya ke hadapan seseorang. "Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Doyoung pada pria lain di sana. Pria itu menggeleng, lalu berkata sambil bersungut-sungut. "Ah, mungkin di hutan Artemis? Tapi aku tak bisa ke sana."

Doyoung mengangguk lalu membawa Jungwoo pergi. "Terima kasih Winwin!" pekik Doyoung sebelum pergi. "Oh ya! JAEHYUN TITIP SALAM UNTUKMU, _HYUNG_!"

Wajah Doyoung memerah sebelum menggeleng gemas. Jungwoo menatapnya bingung, ada apa dengan Doyoung dan Jaehyun itu?

Ternyata Doyoung tidak membawa Jungwoo ke hutan Artemis, tapi ke kuil di depannya. Doyoung mengantarnya menghampiri seorang pria dengan mahkota dari lilitan ranting di kepalanya.

"Kun, aku sudah membawanya!" pekik Doyoung. Kun yang membelakangi mereka, menoleh dan kesukaan tampak di wajahnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum hangat, seketika Jungwoo merasa bahwa sesuatu yang hilang di dirinya sedikit terisi.

"Aku Qian Kun, putra Demeter sang dewi kesuburan. Mulai hari ini, biarkan aku yang menjagamu!"

Itu bukan hanya janji, tapi sumpahnya. Kun sejatinya adalah keturunan Demeter, dan keinginan untuk melindungi keturunan Persephone ada di darahnya. Dan Jungwoo tidak merasa perasaan was-was sedikit pun, mungkin karena fakta hubungan keluarga Demeter-Persephone membuatnya nyaman.

"Kalian akan ke mana?" tanya Doyoung yang merasa menjadi lalat di tengah reuni kecil ini. Kun sedikit menerawang sebelum menjawab. "Padang bunga Persephone."

Rewind

Padang bunga Persephone adalah padang bunga terindah yang pernah Jungwoo lihat, dengan bunga dari berbagai negara dan selalu tumbuh. Apalagi kedatangan Jungwoo seolah membuat bunga bersemi lebih indah.

Setiap harinya dia memberi berkah pada bunga yang ada di bumi, juga merawat dan mengasihi mereka. Di sini Jungwoo hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kun, dan dia tidak masalah walau agak kesepian juga.

Sebenarnya Jungwoo sendiri bingung pada batasan kekuasaannya dengan Kun, karena Persephone dewi tanaman dan Demeter dewi kesuburan, agak mirip.

"Jika Persephone melambangkan tanaman, maka tanpa berkah dari Demeter tanaman tak bisa tumbuh, mungkin begitu," jawab Kun saat Jungwoo bertanya. Kun sendiri persis seperti gambaran Demeter, lemah lembut, keibuan, dan penyayang. Terlihat sekali dari pertama bertemu pun, Kun sudah sangat protektif dengan Jungwoo. Dia mencintai Jungwoo sama seperti mencintai setiap tanaman di muka bumi.

Tentu saja cinta Kun pada Jungwoo adalah rasa cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya -atau dalam hal ini, kakak pada adiknya-.

Mereka sedang menanam mawar biru, walau Jungwoo menyangsikan mawar itu akan tumbuh tapi Kun hanya mengatakan. "Jangan meremehkan kemampuan Demeter."

Dan dalam sekejab, Jungwoo melihat mawar yang baru saja ditanam mekar sempurna. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku melakukan ini, aku takkan mempercepat pertumbuhan tanaman lagi." Tapi tetap saja Jungwoo terpaku melihatnya.

"Keren sekali!" pekik Jungwoo. Kun hanya merespon dengan senyum khas keibuan. "Tempat ini juga sangat indah! Aku ingin selalu berada di sini!"

Karena kepolosan dan kemurnian Persephone menurun sempurna pada Jungwoo, tentunya pemikiran mereka juga sangat sederhana. Kun sudah hidup jauh lebih lama, dan mengetahui ganjalan lain yang akan terjadi. Dia pun bertekad untuk melindungi Jungwoo dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Kita akan ke pertemuan para _demigod_? Kenapa?" tanya Jungwoo polos. Kun sebenarnya merasa berat, tapi Zeus telah memberikan perintah dan dia tak bisa menolak. "Hanya pertemuan kecil-kecilan kok. Tidak apa ya, aku akan melindungimu."

Tangan Kun terus menggengam Jungwoo bahkan ketika mereka sampai di pertemuan tersebut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jungwoo bertemu langsung dengan _demigod_ lain selain mereka berdua dan Doyoung.

"Oh, aku tak menyangka kalian juga datang!" pekik Doyoung senang. Jungwoo tersenyum sopan sementara Kun dan Doyoung berpelukan sesaat. "Kulihat kau selalu siaga, _hyung_?" tanya Jungwoo yang diangguki Doyoung. "Aku putra dewi perang, ingat? Membawa tombak itu keharusan, apalagi..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang memotong percakapan mereka, dan dengan sigap Doyoung mementahkan serangan mendadak itu. Jungwoo syok, bahkan langsung memegang erat baju Kun. "Bukan hal yang sopan memotong pembicaraan orang kan?" tanya Doyoung sinis pada seorang pria yang tadi menyerenga mereka. "Kim Doyoung, kau menjadi sombong hanya karena kemenanganmu di final _sparring_ kemarin!"

"Itu Yuta _hyung_ , putra Ares. Dia masih dendam karena Doyoung mengalahkannya," kata Kun sambil berbisik. Jungwoo mengangguk takut, tatapan Yuta tajam sekali.

"Oh, ada _demigod_ baru ya?" tanya Yuta tiba-tiba langsung menengok ke arah Jungwoo. Dan senyumnya membuat Jungwoo agak terpukau.

"Wah benar. Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Tunggu! Denganku saja!"

"Jangan buru-buru! Bagaimana denganku? Aku akan memberikan sebuah pulau yang isinya penuh padang bunga!"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Kun yang membuat semua pria yang ribut tadi terdiam. "Tidak ada yang boleh merebut Jungwoo dariku! Siapapun itu!"

Semuanya terpaku, dan sejujurnya mereka yang tahu betul mitologi Yunani tersentak karena ini hanyalah reka ulang dari cerita seseorang. "Baguslah kalian diam, kita bisa memulai pertemuan ini segera," kata seorang pria yang Jungwoo ketahui bernama Taeyong, putra Zeus. Kun memberitahunya tadi.

"Di sini banyak orang aneh, jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" kata Kun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pertemuan itu setidaknya membahas wilayah mana saja yang mereka tempati, 'pertemuan' keluarga yang akan diadakan 3 bulan sekali, dan hal lainnya yang berbau kekuasaan. Jungwoo hanya melongo sementara Kun mendengarkan dalam diam. Pertemuan ini dihadiri hampir semua _demigod_ , dan yang paling menonjol adalah Taeyong yang duduk di tengah dengan Doyoung di sebelah kanannya.

Memang Athena adalah anak kesayangan Zeus, dan _favoritism_ itu berlaku sampai ke keturunannya juga.

Selesainya pertemuan itu tidak lantas membuat para _demigod_ pergi. Adalah seorang putra Poseidon yang mendekati Doyoung. " _Hyung_..."

"Jangan mendekatiku! Dan awas saja kalau kau menggoda _demigod_ lain!"

"Tapi..."

Kun langsung menyeretnya, padahal Jungwoo penasaran pada percakapan keduanya. "Itu Jaehyun, putra Poseidon yang tergila-gila pada Doyoung. Padahal Doyoung sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah."

Mereka menghampiri si kembar putra Aphrodite dan kakaknya. "Salam, Jaemin dan Renjun," kata Kun yang dibalas serupa dengan keduanya. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan karangan bunganya?" tanya Jaemin dengan mata berbinar. "Aku ingin memakainya nanti, di pesta!"

"Heish! Anak kecil jangan membicarakan soal pesta!" pekik wanita di sampingnya. "Tidak apa Irene _noona_ , memang sudah selesai. Aku membawanya!"

Kun memang membawa sebuah keranjang tadi, dia menyerahkan 3 mahkota bunga yang sangat indah. "Terima kasih!" pekik si kembar senang. Irene hanya tersenyum singkat.

Ketiganya benar-benar putra-putri Aphrodite, meski mereka tak memakai baju yang mewah tapi kecantikan mereka benar-benar menonjol. Saat mengenakan mahkota bunga pun, semua _demigod_ melongo melihatnya.

"Dasar _top_ ," bisik Kun sambil menghela nafas. Mereka langsung pergi segera setelah meminta izin pada Taeyong.

Rewind

Jungwoo agaknya tidak mengerti kenapa Kun tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bermain dengan _demigod_ lainnya, jarang sekali ada yang mengunjungi mereka. Di sini hanya ada mereka berdua dan _nympha_ , peri yang hidup di alam.

Walau begitu Jungwoo merasa tidak keberatan, selama dirinya masih bisa melihat bunga cantik bermekaran, hidupnya akan sempurna. Begitulah pemikiran polos Jungwoo bekerja.

Tapi dengan sedikitnya pengetahuan Jungwoo akan Mitologi Yunani, dia tak menyadari hal apa yang membuat Kun mati-matian mengurungnya begitu. Apalagi kalau bukan mengenai peristiwa penculikan Persephone yang dilakukan Hades.

Memang bukan berarti keturunan Hades akan menculik Jungwoo, tapi tetap saja Kun merasa was-was. Dalam darahnya mengalir penyesalan Demeter yang tak mampu melindungi anaknya dari pria seperti Hades, dan Kun pun bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan pengawasan akan Jungwoo.

"Aku ingin memetik bunga," kata Jungwoo di suatu pagi yang tenang. Kun yang kala itu sedang terbaring karena sakit hanya meliriknya. "Tidak usah, temani aku saja ya," pintanya ditolak Jungwoo.

" _Hyung_ , ingatkan Ten _hyung_ meminta kita membuat sebuah hiasan untuk festival nanti? Aku hanya sebentar kok," kata Jungwoo dengan _puppy eyes._ Ukh, Kun jadi tak tega. "Baiklah, tapi kau tidak sendiri kan?"

"Tidak kok, dengan para _nympha_!"

Para _nympha_ pasti akan menjagai Jungwoo, mereka sudah Kun perintahkan untuk terus mengawasi Jungwoo. "Aku pergi _hyung_! Jangan lupa minum obat yang sudah dibawa putra Dionysos itu!"

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa putra Dionysos yang bernama Winwin menaruh hati pada Kun, dan melihat betapa polos dan lugunya Winwin pasti tak ada yang percaya bahwa dirinya putra dewa anggur yang bejat. Jungwoo memang belum begitu mengenalnya, tapi mereka berdua tampak serasi.

Di tangannya menggantung sebuah keranjang, dan para _nympha_ mengikuti dari belakang sambil bernyanyi. Padang bunga memang selalu damai dan menenangkan. "Bunga apa yang sebaiknya kupetik ya?" gumam Jungwoo. Sepertinya hampir semua bunga di padang bunga Persephone sudah dia petik, tapi dia butuh bunga lainnya.

"Aku ingin bunga lily untuk menyempurnakan hiasan, apa kalian melihatnya?" tanya Jungwoo yang disambut gelengan. "Kami tidak melihatnya, apa kami perlu mencarinya sementara Anda beristirahat?"

"Tidak, aku akan mencari bersama kalian. Ayo!"

Jungwoo pun terus mencari, matahari sudah meninggi sampai di atas kepalanya tapi Jungwoo belum mendapatkan lily yang diinginkan.

Tanpa disadarinya, Jungwoo sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari para _nympha_. Dan dari kedua pihak tak ada yang menyadarinya, Jungwoo terus berjalan ke arah utara. Dan di dekat sebuah lembah, Jungwoo menemukan _Lily of the valley_ berwarna putih. Jungwoo dengan senang mencoba memetiknya, tapi akar bunga itu terlalu kuat.

"Perlu kubantu?"

Jungwoo menengok dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi yang tengah tersenyum, ganteng tapi terlihat konyol di saat bersamaan. Jungwoo sendiri langsung waspada. "Maaf, Anda siapa ya?"

"Aku Lucas, mau kubantu tidak?" tanya pria itu. Jungwoo merasa bahwa Lucas takkan mungkin menipunya, mulai bercerita. "Aku ingin membuat hiasan dan membutuhkan bunga ini, tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa mencabutnya. Mau membantuku kan?"

Lucas pun menyanggupinya. Dengan sekali tarik bunga itu berhasil didapatkan. "Aku tahu sebuah padang bunga yang bunganya sangat indah, mau ke sana?"

"Eh? Ayo!" pekik Jungwoo semangat. Dia menerima uluran tangan Lucas dan berjalan ke tempat lain. Sedikit yang Jungwoo tahu bahwa Lucas membawanya ke dunia lain, _underworld_.

"Kita pakai portal saja ya, biar cepat!"

Dan Jungwoo pun menghilang dengan putra bungsu Hades.

Rewind

Sekilas, Lucas tidak bisa dipercaya sebagai putra Hades.

Keturunan Hades -baik pria maupun wanita- pasti memiliki wajah tenang, dingin dan cenderung kejam. Contohnya saja Jaebum, kakaknya itu bahkan mengadili pemberontak di tartarus dengan kejam. Lucas sendiri cenderung suka bermain-main, suka bercanda dan _literally not Hades style._

Rumornya Hades pernah berpikir bahwa Lucas mungkin tertukar dengan anak Hermes, tapi kelihatannya tidak mungkin karena tanda kegelapan ada di lengan Lucas.

Lucas yang tak pernah serius membuat Jaebum mengambil alih pekerjaannya, lagipula dia mendapat bantuan dari istrinya jadi kelihatannya tak masalah. Dan karena mereka semua sibuk di _u_ _nderworld_ , mereka jarang ikut pertemuan di atas sana. Walau Jinyoung sudah mengeluh habis-habisan karena tak bisa bertemu adiknya, tapi Jaebum kukuh menolak.

"Ayolah, kau tahu kan celah _underworld_ sudah melebar, banyak arwah yang bisa keluar seenaknya. Kalau saja adikku itu membantuku, pasti kita bisa pergi," bujuk Jaebum yang hanya menuai dengusan Jinyoung. Selanjutnya Jinyoung pasti menyuruh-nyuruh Lucas untuk mengerjakan apapun.

Rumornya -lagi-, Hades jadi berpikir bahwa Jinyoung itu anaknya, bukan anak Athena. Bahkan pernah berpikir untuk melabrak Athena karena sudah mengambil anaknya, karena kekejaman Jinyoung itu khas Hades sekali.

"Aku akan mengawasi di daerah padang bunga! Jadi jangan terus menyuruhku Jinyoung _hyung_!"

Lalu Lucas pun naik ke atas untuk mengawasi celah _underworld_ lainnya, di saat itulah dia melihat Jungwoo. Jungwoo di kala itu baru saja tiba di padang bunga Persephone, dan Lucas langsung terpesona pada senyum dan pribadi lembutnya.

Siapapun anak Eros di sini, Lucas ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menembakkan panah cinta itu ke hatinya.

Sejak saat itu Lucas selalu sembunyi-sembunyi mengawasi Jungwoo. Dia jadi lebih suka mengiyakan tugas dari Jinyoung -yang tentu saja membawa tanda tanya besar di kepalanya-, dan dia pasti akan menunjukan senyum konyol setelah sampai di istana Hades.

"Jaebum _hyung_ , adikmu benar-benar gila."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu 3 kali, Nyoung. Dan senyum itu terlihat agak mesum di mataku."

"Ya, persis dirimu waktu melamarku dulu."

Lalu keduanya terdiam, tunggu Lucas sedang jatuh cinta dong?!

"WONG LUCAS, KEMARI!" teriak Jinyoung yang cukup membuat Lucas kembali ke alam nyata. "Apa _hyung_? Kan aku baru saja pulang."

"Kau jatuh cinta ya?" selidik Jinyoung yang tanpa sadar diangguki Lucas. "Wah, si konyol ini mengenal cinta ya."

"Aku tidak konyol! Dan pertama kali melihatnya, aku suka. Dia cantik sekali sih."

"Siapa?" tanya Jaebum yang hanya disambut senyum oleh Lucas. "Pasti _demigod_ baru, karena kau baru melihatnya. Kita hanya absen 1 pertemuan dan tidak ada _demigod_ baru di sana, berarti itu putra Persephone. Dia baru datang kata Doyoung."

Kedua _top_ itu menganga bodoh saat mendengar analisis Jinyoung. "Wah, _hyung_ hebat!" pekik Lucas. "Kalau begitu aku harus apa? Kun _hyung_ takkan mengizinkanku melamarnya kan?"

Lucas pernah bertemu Kun tentu saja. Waktu itu Kun hanya tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terasa kelam dan penuh kebencian. Demeter memang benci sekali pada Hades, dan itu berlaku sampai ke keturunannya.

"Culik saja," kata Jaebum santai. "Kau ingatkan bagaimana Ayah Hades menculik Persephone? Pakai cara itu! Kita tak akan datang ke pertemuan nanti, jadi dia takkan tahu kalau kau putra Hades."

"Tapi Kun _hyung_?"

"Itu dipikirkan nanti, yang jelas awasi saja pujaan hatimu dulu!"

Dan rencana Lucas baru bisa dilaksanakan sekarang. Di saat Kun tengah terbaring sakit dan tidak bisa menemani Jungwoo, para _nympha_ pun takkan melihat mereka dari jarak segini. Lucas membuka portal ke _underworld_ dan membawa Jungwoo ke sana.

 _Underworld_ sering disalahartikan sebagai neraka, padahal _underworld_ adalah tempat manusia tinggal setelah meninggal. Di sana ada Tartarus tempat para pendosa mengalami penderitaan kekal, _Elysium_ tempat para pahlawan/ orang yang diberkati dan Padang Asphodel tempat orang yang tak pernah berbuat salah.

 _Olympus_ adalah tempat tinggal 12 dewa utama, bahkan para _demigod_ tidak bisa ke sana sembarangan. Tapi ada tempat di pegunungan yang menjadi tempat tinggal kebanyakan _demigod,_ hanya keturunan Hades, Poseidon dan Demeter yang tidak tinggal di sana, baru-baru ini keturunan Persephone juga lebih memilih tinggal dengan keturunan Demeter.

Perlu diingat bahwa para dewa memiliki banyak sekali keturunan, bukan hal aneh lagi bila di pertemuan _demigod_ akan ada beberapa _demigod_ baru, seperti Jungwoo.

Jungwoo tampak menggigil saat mereka menampakkan kaki. Lucas sadar bahwa udara _underworld_ selalu dingin, dan Jungwoo yang terbiasa akan sinar matahari pun kaget akan keadaan ini.

"Memangnya ini dimana?" tanya Jungwoo saat sadar bahwa tempat ini tak mungkin dihuni manusia biasa. Lucas menelan ludah kecut. "Rumahku."

"Kau _demigod_? Putra dewa apa?"

Sebenarnya Lucas dilema menjawab yang sebenarnya, tapi menilik keterbatasan Jungwoo akan Mitologi Yunani membuatnya menjawab tegas. "Putra Hades, dewa penguasa _underworld_."

Hening. Jungwoo hanya mengangguk, dia tampak syok dan tidak terlihat takut. Aneh.

"Memangnya ada padang bunga di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Lucas menggenggam tangan Jungwoo erat, sampai si empu nyaris kesakitan. "Ada, tentu saja ada."

Lucas membawa Jungwoo ke padang bunga yang Hades buat untuk Persephone, bahkan dia menambah beberapa bunga lagi untuk Jungwoo. Kalau bukan sang pujaan hati, untuk apa pula padang bunga ada di halama istana Hades yang dingin.

"Wah, ternyata padang bunga ini lebih bagus dari tempat tinggalku," kata Jungwoo penuh takjub. Ada beberapa bunga yang sudah punah -Kun tak mau menanam bunga yang sudah punah-, juga ada bunga yang baru kali ini dia lihat. Aneh bentuknya, tapi cantik.

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Lucas. Tentu saja informasi dasar telah Lucas ketahui, tapi dia perlu berbasa-basi untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Jungwoo. "Di padang bunga Persephone, dengan Kun _hyung_." Sedetik kemudian senyumnya hilang.

"AKU BELUM IZIN KE KUN _HYUNG_!" pekiknya heboh. "Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kun _hyung_ pasti khawatir."

Lucas pun menenangkan Jungwoo yang mulai mondar-mandir. "Kau hanya ke sini sebentar, tak apa. Aku akan menemanimu saat pulang nanti, petiklah beberapa bunga itu."

Jungwoo tampak paham dan mulai menyusuri padang bunga itu, pikirnya dia akan memetik beberapa bunga dan langsung pulang. Tapi tentu saja keinginan dan kenyataan tak bisa berbanding lurus terus.

Ada beberapa bunga yang tidak mau terpetik, ada yang masih kuncup, dan ada yang belum mekar sempurna. Kondisi ini membuat Jungwoo terpikir, dia takkan bisa pulang secepatnya. Sangat disayangkan bila dia pulang tanpa memetik bunga-bunga tersebut.

Jungwoo memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah mahkota bunga untuk Kun, karena _hyung_ nya itu selalu memakai mahkota dari ranting dan bunga dandelion. Dia menggunakan bunga _baby's breath_ karena artinya, cinta yang tiada akhir. Karena cinta Kun itu jelas selalu utuh dan abadi padanya.

Jungwoo begitu polos. Kalau misalkan orang seposesif Lucas tahu pemikirannya, dia pasti akan salah paham. Ngomong-ngomong Lucas pergi entah ke mana sekarang.

Ketika mahkota itu selesai, Jungwoo menghela nafas senang. Dalam pemikirannya dia akan segera kembali setelah selesai memetik bunga, lalu menyerahkannya pada sang _hyung_. Tapi Jungwoo masih sibuk menggerakan tangannya sampai saat Lucas menghampirinya.

"Oh! Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Jungwoo kaget, karena Lucas memang muncul tiba-tiba. "Maaf, tadi ada urusan. Oh, apa itu mahkota untuk _hyung_ mu?" tanya Lucas sambil melihat sebuah mahkota lain yang sedang Jungwoo lihat. Dia berasumsi Jungwoo membuat mahkota untuk dirinya sendiri dan Kun.

Tapi wajah Jungwoo tetap cerah saat menyerahkan mahkota yang sedang dibuatnya kepada Lucas. "Bukan! Aku membuat yang satu ini untukmu!"

Wajah Lucas rasanya memanas saat dirinya membiarkan Jungwoo meletakkan mahkota itu di kepalanya. "Ini dari bunga _bittersweet_! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa cocok untukmu."

Mahkota itu tidak pas di kepala Lucas, sedikit kekecilan tapi dia tak peduli. Dibuatkan hal sesepele ini saja sudah membuat Lucas semakin jatuh hati. "Ini hadiah karena kau sudah membawaku kemari, terima kasih Lucas!"

Senyum Jungwoo begitu polos, murni dan indah di mata Lucas sekarang. Dan seiring suara yang lembut itu mengalun, Lucas semakin merasa ingin memiliki Jungwoo.

"Ada beberapa bunga yang tak bisa kupetik, sayang sekali. Tapi aku harus pulang."

Tatapan Lucas mendingin seketika. Benar, Jungwoo pasti selalu memikirkan Kun di atas sana. "Aku... membawa berita buruk."

Celah _underworld_ yang meluas membuat tidak hanya keturunan Hades yang bekerja keras tapi bahkan Hades pun turun tangan. Bahkan hari itu sebenarnya bukan hari yang bagus untuk membawa Jungwoo karena beberapa roh naik ke atas dan mungkin akan mengancam mereka berdua.

Tentu saja Lucas tidak mengatakan semua faktanya, tapi dia kembali menekankan bahwa begitu berbahaya untuk kembali ke atas sekarang. Mereka berada di di inti bumi, sebenarnya.

"La... lalu, kau tadi pergi untuk..."

"Ada beberapa roh yang mencoba menyerang kita. Aku kembali ke pintu utama untuk mengembalikan mereka ke tempat mereka, memang cukup banyak dan memakan waktu."

Tatapan Jungwoo begitu sendu saat menyadari luka di tubuh dan terutama tangan Lucas. "Astaga," bisiknya lambat-lambat. "Kalau aku tak memaksa untuk ke sini, kau pasti tak perlu mengalami hal ini. Maafkan aku."

Lucas sudah biasa terluka seperti ini, bahkan luka yang dideritanya sekarang hanya sedikit. Tapi Jungwoo yang berkata penuh perhatian begitu membuatnya jadi ingin berakting. "Ah, rasanya tanganku sakit, aku tak bisa membawamu kembali ke atas sekarang. Tapi mungkin nanti..."

Jungwoo buru-buru memotong perkataan Lucas. "Justru aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Kalau aku tak memaksa untuk kemari, kau pasti takkan terluka. Biar kuobati ya."

Lucas mengangguk dan memimpin jalan ke istana Hades, Jungwoo yang menawarkan diri untuk memapahnya pun ditepis. Habis Jungwoo terlihat terlalu kurus, Lucas jadi kasihan. Lucas membawanya ke kamar tidurnya, supaya tak ada yang menganggu mereka -bukan untuk macam-macam, dia hanya ingin berbicara dengan tenang-.

"Tempat ini selalu dingin ya?" tanya Jungwoo sambil mengobati Lucas. "Lucas mengiyakan. "Ini inti bumi, tentu saja sinar matahari tak bisa menembusnya. Apa kau tidak nyaman?"

Jungwoo hanya tersenyum, dia memang tidak nyaman karena terbiasa akan hangatnya matahari. _Underworld_ terlalu dingin baginya. "Apa anak Hades hanya kau seorang?"

"Aku punya _hyung_ dan _noona_ , mereka sedang menangani kekacauan di luar sana. Oh ya, berapa umurmu?"

"Kupikir... 21 tahun."

Lucas menatapnya ceria. "Berarti aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_! Jungwoo _hyung_!"

Giliran Jungwoo yang syok. "JADI KAU LEBIH MUDA DARIKU?!" pekiknya yang diangguki Lucas. Wajar saja bila Jungwoo salah sangka, karena Lucas punya wajah tu... dewasa dan tinggi sekali. Jungwoo masih syok dan tak menyadari tangan Lucas yang menarik pipinya.

"Jungwoo _hyung_ imut! Lucas jadi suka!" kata Lucas dengan nada kekanakkan. Kalau begini, Jungwoo jadi yakin Lucas lebih muda darinya. Lalu Jungwoo pun langsung menghentikan tangan Lucas yang sedang menguyel-uyel pipinya gemas. "Uh~ Jangan diuyel terus!"

Lucas tergelak melihat wajah kesal Jungwoo. "Habis _hyung_ imut sih! Jadi gak tahan buat diuyel-uyel!" katanya yang membuat Jungwoo memerah. Tunggu, memerah?!

"LUCAS!"

Itu bukan teriakan Jungwoo, tapi orang lain yang tak pernah Lucas harapkan kedatangannya. _"_ LU-"

CKLEK.

"Oh, ada tamu?"

Yang tadi berteriak adalah seorang pria, dan Lucas hanya mendengus menanggapinya. "Oh... JADI KAU BERANI PADAKU?"

"AMPUN, NYAI... EH MAKSUDNYA JINYOUNG _HYUNG!"_ kata Lucas yang sadar pelototan Jinyoung makin tajam ke arahnya. "Kukira kenapa kau pergi mendadak, ternyata ada tamu toh."

Jinyoung yang tadi tampak menyeramkan kini tersenyum pada Jungwoo. "Aku Jinyoung, putra Athena. Kau?"

"Jungwoo, putra Persephone. Saya menggangu ya?" tanya Jungwoo takut yang membuat Jinyoung menggeleng. "Tidak kok, aku tadi marah karena Lucas seenaknya seperti biasa. Sekalian ikutlah makan dengan kami!"

Walau Jinyoung tersenyum, aura di sekelilingnya membuat Jungwoo terlalu takut untuk menolak. Dia pun mengiyakan dengan sedikit gemetar.

Rewind

Di meja makan itu tidak ada Hades, hanya ada keturunannya saja. Seorang wanita memimpin jalannya makan -siang atau malam? Jungwoo tak tahu-. "Kau membawa seseorang, Lucas?"

Lucas mengiyakan dengan santai. "Dia Jungwoo _hyung_ , putra Persephone. Nah _hyung,_ ini Jessica _noona_."

Jessica hanya mengangguk angkuh. Tatapan dinginnya tak kalah dari pria lain yang duduk di samping kanannya. "Di kanannya Jaebum _hyung_ , dia pasangan Jinyoung _hyung_."

Oh, jadi anak Hades hanya tiga dengan Lucas. Cukup banyak sebenarnya.

Jaebum mengangguk mengiyakan salam dari Jungwoo dan Jinyoung di sebelahnya tersenyum dingin. "Apa kau bertemu dengan Kim Doyoung?" tanyanya yang mengejutkan Jungwoo. "Uhh... Iya, Doyoung _hyung_ yang mengantarku untuk bertemu dengan Kun _hyung_."

Benar juga, Jinyoung dan Doyoung kan putra Athena. Pasti mereka akrab dan memiliki hubungan yang dekat. "Dia sangat sehat, dan agak cerewet. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia sedang memarahi putra Poseidon."

"Begitu," gumam Jinyoung. "Putra Poseidon itu sepertinya masih tergila-gila pada adikmu, apa kau tak mau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Jaebum. "Tidak tahu, dia itu bucinnya Doyoung. Pasti ditolak lagi pun tetap dikejar."

"Tapi jika dia menyakiti Doyoung, kuharap Ayah Hades menerima putra Poseidon itu di Tartarus."

Jungwoo menelan ludah kecut, Jinyoung terdengar kejam sekali. "Jaebum, bagaimana dengan perbatasan?" tanya Jessica yang akhirnya buka suara. "Sudah kuatasi, tapi para roh itu benar-benar butuh diajari. Akan kubuang mereka semua di Tartarus nanti!"

"Atau hukuman di sana harus ditambah! Mereka masih ingin membangkang ya?"

"Lucas, kelihatannya kau harus menjaga tamu kita. Dia belum bisa pulang sampai 3 hari ke depan."

Perkataan Jessica membuat Jungwoo melemas. Dia yakin bahwa Kun di atas sana pasti sedang mengkhawatirkannya, tapi dia bahkan tak bisa apa-apa di sini. "Jadi mereka sudah sampai area portal? Gawat kalau begitu."

Lucas beralih ke Jungwoo yang murung. " _Hyung_ jangan khawatir! Tiga hari itu tidak lama kok!"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Jungwoo bisa berjalan-jalan bebas di sini," kata Jinyoung. "Kan jarang ada yang bisa ke sini, pasti menyenangkan mengelilingi _underworld_." Jungwoo jadi makin yakin Jinyoung itu tidak hanya kejam, tapi juga tak waras.

"Tapi berbahaya kalau keluar sekarang, kelihatannya kau tak bosa jauh-jauh dari istana ini." Jinyoung bahkan mengatakannya dengan senyum kecil. "Lucas, jangan tinggalkan Jungwoo sendiri!"

"Aye, aye _captain_!"

Setelah makan malam selesai, Lucas mengantar Jungwoo ke kamar yang tersedia. "Jungwoo _hyung_ pasti capek," kata Lucas setelah memberi salam. "Aku akan mengantarnya ke kamar untuk beristirahat."

"Adik kita itu," kata Jessica setelah Lucas dan Jungwoo menghilang. "Kelihatannya sudah tumbuh dewasa."

"Benar, _noona_. Sulit dipercaya dia sampai berani meminta kita untuk berbohong sampai sepeerti itu."

"Tapi dia benar-benar membuka celah _underworld_ , jadi apa yang kita katakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong," sahut Jinyoung sambil meminum _wine_ -nya. "Hanya sedikit kebohongan tentang 3 hari. Tiga hari di _underworld_ sama saja dengan 9 hari di dunia atas."

Jessica tersenyum dingin. "Apa kisahnya akan berakhir seperti Ayah Hades dan Persephone? Atau berakhir tragis? Kelihatannya menarik sekali."

" _Noona_ , senyummu mengerikan."

"Diam Im Jaebum, kau persis seperti itu ketika pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Jinyoung."

Rewind

Jungwoo bahkan masih terdiam keesokan harinya, rasa-rasanya dia jadi semakin khawatir dan takut. Dia di tempat asing selama beberapa hari tapi Kun tidak tahu. Bagaimana keadaan kakaknya itu sekarang? Apa dia sudah sembuh, atau siapa yang merawatnya? Bagaimana keadaan di atas? Apa di sana sedang pagi hari atau siang hari? Apa bunga-bunga di atas bertumbuh dengan baik?

" _Hyung_ , aku masuk ya," kata Lucas yang meyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Jungwoo mengiyakan dengan suara pelan, dan itu mematahkan hati Lucas.

"Lukamu, apa sudah sembuh?" tanya Jungwoo yang memerhatikan Lucas. "Kenapa tidak melepas mahkota bunga itu? Bunganya sudah mulai layu."

Tapi Lucas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini dari _hyung_ , mana bisa kulepas begitu saja. Dan soal lukaku, itu sudah sembuh kok."

Jungwoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dia memang sangat polos, bahkan tak pernah berperasangka buruk pada Lucas. Terlalu percaya pada orang lain dan itu benar-benar menjadi bumerang baginya. "Syukurlah."

Lucas sendiri tak tahan melihat Jungwoo yang muram, tiba-tiba memiliki ide. "Kita ke _Elysium_ , yuk!"

Jungwoo menganga. "Tapi kata Jesicca _noona_ kita tak bisa kemana-mana?"

Lucas hanya menatapnya gemas. "Ya, _Elysium_ itu dekat dari sini. Dan selama ada aku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sebelum itu, ganti baju ya _hyung_."

Jungwoo hanya mengganti bajunya dengan setelan biasa, tapi secara warna tampak serasi dengan Lucas. "Ayo kita pergi!" seru Lucas sambil menggengam tangan Jungwoo. Dia mungkin tak menyadari wajah Jungwoo yang malu.

Ini pengalamannya yang pertama dekat dengan orang lain selain Kun, jadi dia canggung. Tapi dia merasa nyaman secara aneh.

 _Elysium_ sendiri sangat indah, karena pada dasarnya itu adalah tempat tinggal para pahlawan. Di sana juga ada padang bunga yang indah, dan di kejauhan Jungwoo bisa melihat sekelompok orang tengah bertarung.

"Lucas! Ada yang bertarung!" pekik Jungwoo sambil menarik Lucas ke sana. Tapi Lucas tampak tak peduli. "Itu hanya _sparring_ , mereka takkan bertarung sungguhan di sini."

Jungwoo yang tadinya panik pun terdiam sambil mengiyakan, dia baru tahu _sparring_ bisa seheboh itu. " _Elysium_ adalah tempat bagi mereka untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, _sparring_ pun diperbolehkan asal tak ada yang terluka parah," jelas Lucas. Dia pun terdiam sebentar lalu bertanya. " _Hyung_ , pernah belajar berpedang?"

Jungwoo menggeleng polos. "Kun _hyung_ tidak pernah mengajariku bela diri, katanya cukup dia yang melindungiku." Walau dia pernah terpikir, jika seandainya dia bisa berpedang mungkin nyawa ayahnya bisa selamat?

Dia agak kaget saat melihat Lucas pergi dan menarik 2 buah pedang. "Kalau begitu, mau kuajari?"

Dengan tangan gemetar, Jungwoo menerima pedang itu dari tangan Lucas. Beratnya tidak membuatnya takut, tapi kengerian karena benda itu sanggup menghabisi nyawa orang lain.

Lucas pun mengajari dengan mudah. Bagaimana melakukan kuda-kuda, atau menyerang dengan cepat. "Coba ikuti aku," kata Lucas yang melihat Jungwoo masih kesusahan.

Dia berada di belakang Jungwoo, mengajari bagaimana gerakan yang seharusnya. Dan itu cukup membuatnyaberdebar karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Begitupun dengan Jungwoo, dia yang seumur-umur tidak pernah didekati secara romansa merasa aneh.

"Kukira sudah bagus, mau _sparring_ denganku tidak?" tanya Lucas yang membuat Jungwoo melongo. "Ta... tapi aku masih belum bagus."

"Santai saja _hyung_ , takkan kupersulit kok."

Lalu Jungwoo pun menyerang Lucas, tapi karena dia amatir serangannya mudah ditebak. Lucas bisa langsung mementahkannya, dan di detik berikutnya dia menyerang Jungwoo.

Jungwoo menghindar dengan susah payah, lau mencoba menyerang lagi dan kali ini pipi Lucas kena. Jungwoo panik sampai melepas pegangannya dari pedang. "KAU TAK APA?" pekiknya. Lucas mengusap pipinya sambil berkata. "Tidak apa, _hyung_. Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja."

Jungwoo tidak suka menyakiti orang lain, makanya dia sedih melihat Lucas terluka karenanya. Sedangkan Lucas makin jatuh cinta dengan sifat lembut Jungwoo. "Apa aku boleh memetik beberapa tanaman di sini?" tanya Jungwoo tiba-tiba yang langsung diangguki Lucas.

"Mengapa tidak?" tanyanya. "Tentu saja boleh semua _hyung_ petik."

Jungwoo sendiri memilih beberapa tanaman obat dan menumbuknya. Lalu setelah selesai dia mengoleskannya pada pipi Lucas. " _Hyung_?! Tidak usah!" kata Lucas panik. Dia yakin pipinya memerah. "Tidak apa, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku!"

Dalam hal ini, Jungwoo memang keras kepala. Dan Lucas menerima perlakuan itu tanpa protes lagi, karena dia senang diperhatikan begitu. "Lukaku tidak parah, bahkan saat Jaebum _hyung_ menebasku dulu aku sembuh dalam 3 hari."

"Ditebas?!" pekik Jungwoo. "Kenapa?"

" _Sparring_ , tapi memang aku beruntung karena waktunya telah habis sebelum Jaebum _hyung_ melakukan hal lain."

Jungwoo merinding mendengarnya, kenapa keturunan Hades itu mengerikan semua?

Mereka berdua kemudian memilih berteduh di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Lucas sedang terdiam sementara Jungwoo menatap antusias tanaman di hadapannya.

"Di sini banyak tanaman langka," kata Jungwoo. "Lalu ada violet kecil di situ, cantiknya."

Tiba-tiba Jungwoo punya ide, dia memetik beberapa bunga kemudian merangkainya menjadi mahkota. Kemudian Jungwoo memakaikannya pada Lucas.

" _HYUNG-"_

"Kau cocok dengan melati, Lucas!"

Lucas hanya memegangnya, tidak berani melepasnya. "Melati putih, artinya kau sahabatku yang berharga!"

Walau Lucas agak sakit mendengar kata sahabat, dia masih bisa tersenyum lebar sekali. "Terima kasih _hyung_! Bagus sekali!" kata Lucas yang membuahkan senyum manis dari Jungwoo.

"Tempat ini enak sekali," kata Jungwoo kembali bersandar di pohon. "Indah dan semua orang tampak bersenang-senang. Sayang tidak semua orang bisa ke sini."

"Karena ada orang yang tidak baik," kata Lucas. "Mereka yang tak baik di dunia, harus menerima hukumannya di dunia setelahnya. Ayah sebenarnya tidak kejam, dia sangat keras dalam mengelola tempat ini."

Jungwoo mengangguk paham, memang tak adil bila orang tak baik itu tinggal di tempat indah ini. Tapi kenapa ada orang tak baik? Dan apa yang membuat mereka berbuat jahat? Jungwoo jadi bingung sendiri.

"Oh ya _hyung_ , setelah ini kita bisa lho ke padang bunga di barat _Elysium._ Kudengar mereka selalu menanam beberapa bunga baru tiap musim, atau jalan-jalan dan makan di sekitar sini. Ada _stand_ enak, terus..."

Lucas itu bawel, dia juga hiperaktif dan pikirannya sulit ditebak. Jungwoo sendiri tak keberatan dengan itu, dia malah senang karena Lucas selalu tampak ceria. Dia rasa butuh energi dari Lucas karena dirinya mengantuk. Matanya berat sekali rasanya.

"Lalu..."

Lucas berhenti berceloteh saat dirasanya pundaknya tertimpa sesuatu. Saat dia menoleh panik, ternyata cuma Jungwoo yang tertidur. Pasti dia capek karena _sparring_ tadi, lagipula angin semilir dan rindangnya pohon memang membuat mengantuk.

Lucas jadi menguap, tapi dia masih sibuk mengamati wajah Jungwoo. Tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga lembut. Dia makin terlihat polos ketika tidur, Lucas jadi ingin sekali menciumnya. Tapi dia tahan, dia tak mau melakukan hal lain sebelum Jungwoo jatuh cinta padanya. Waktunya sisa 2 hari.

Putra Hades itu memutuskan untuk tidur, sebelumnya dia memindahkan kepaala Jungwoo ke pangkuannya dengan hati-hati. Lucas menguap lagi. "Duh, semoga mimpi indah."

Rewind

Jungwoo terbangun karena dinginnya udara yang menerpa kulitnya, dan dia tak bisa tak malu saat sadar Lucas memeluk kepalanya dengan hati-hati. Baru kali ini dia berada dalam posisi sedekat ini dengan Lucas, dan jantungnya tak bisa mengurangi debarannya karena itu.

Dia tak mengerti kenapa bisa begini, apa ini yang namanya gagal jantung? Astaga Jungwoo belum mau mati.

Jungwoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Lucas, dan untungnya berhasil. Dia pelan-pelan duduk sambil menggoyangkan badan Lucas. "Lucas, bangun dong."

Lucas membuka matanya cepat saat menyadari pelukannya tak ada orang, dan ketika melihat Jungwoo di sampingnya dia menghela nafas. "Kukira _hyung_ kemana!" katanya heboh. "Eh, sudah malam ya?"

Langit di tempat orang mati _underworld_ juga bisa cerah dan gelap, tapi langit istana hades dan gerbangnya tetap kelam.

"Kita pergi," kata Lucas langsung menyeret Jungwoo. Lucas yang terlihat panik membuat Jungwoo tidak berani bertanya, wajah tampan itu mngerut.

Baru saja mereka akan memasuki istana hades saat sekelompok orang -atau roh, Jungwoo tak tahu- mencoba menyerang mereka. Lucas sendiri tampak kaget, tapi langsung mencabut pedang yang dia bawa. "KEMBALILAH KE ISTANA!" teriak Lucas yang sibuk menghabisi roh-roh itu.

Bukankah roh akan memilih pergi ke atas? Kenapa pula mengambil resiko menyerang begini?

Jungwoo merasa kakinya lemas, dia ingin berlari ke dalam istana tapi tak sanggup. Rasa-rasanya ini persis kejadian saat ayahnya dulu tewas. Dan Jungwoo bersumpah, bahwa tak boleh ada yang mati di hadapannya karena melindunginya. Tapi gemetar di tubuhnya tak hilang, dia panik.

SLASH!

Lucas sudah ada di sampingnya, dia menebas roh yang mencoba menyerang Jungwoo. "Mereka menyerang untuk mendapatkan tubuhmu, mereka ingin kembali hidup!"

Apa bedanya ini dengan film Insidious? Jungwoo memegang pedangnya dengan gemetar, dia ingin membantu Lucas. "Pergi saja ke istana! Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku!" pekik Lucas yang masih menyerang roh di hadapannya.

Jungwoo sadar bahwa dia takkan berguna membantu Lucas, yang ada malah dia akan menyusahkan. Tapi dia tak mau meninggalkan Lucas sendiri, tapi...

"KAU HARUS KEMBALI LUCAS!"

Akhirnya Jungwoo memutuskan untuk kabur, dia tahu takkan bisa membantu banyak. Setelah berteriak begitu, dia berlari kembali ke istana dengan kecepatan penuh. Tapi tetap saja ada beberapa roh yang bisa mengejar dan membuat Jungwoo turut mengayunkan pedangnya.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya melukai -secara sadar dan bukan _sparring_ \- orang lain dan Jungwoo tidak bisa tenang. Dia benci melihat pertumpahan darah, tapi kenyataan menamparnya untuk terus mengayunkan pedang. Tapi Jungwoo yang baru saja belajar berpedang tak ada bandingannya, walau dia sudah berlari ke tempat lain pasti ada yang mengejarnya.

Di saat dia benar-benar menyerah, Lucas malah mendatanginya lagi dan melindunginya. Jungwoo merasa benar-benar tak berguna, dia masih gemetar saat melihat pertarungan tak seimbang itu. Lucas memang kuat, tapi dia bisa kelelahan juga. Sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan?

"LUCAS, AWAS!"

Bagaikan film yang sering dia tonton, Lucas diserang punggungnya dan langsung limbung. Para roh terlihat ingin mencabik Lucas dan langsung mengerumuninya. Jungwoo pun berdiri dan mancoba menyerang secara membabi-buta. Dia takut kalau Lucas mati, dia tak mau kehilangan orang lain lagi.

Dia menyayangi Lucas, dan akan melindunginya bila adiknya itu sedang tak berdaya.

Jungwoo juga ada batasan, dia sudah kelelahan berlari-menyerang-bertahan dari tadi, staminanya bukan untk bertarung. Bahkan Jungwoo berpikir, kalau sekarang dia mati setidaknya itu bersama Lucas. Dan dia merasa bersalah pada Kun di atas sana, dia tak tahu adiknya tewas.

Tapi takdir belum mengizinkan duo itu mati. Karena di saat Jungwoo akan dicabik, Jinyoung datang dan langsung menebas semuanya, sekaligus.

"Kalian terluka parah?" tanya Jinyoung yang masih bersiaga di depan mereka. Jungwoo berhasil merangkak dan menghampiri Lucas yang bernafas kasar. "Lucas, dia melindungiku makanya jadi begini."

Suara Jungwoo begitu halus dan kecil, dan suaranya semakin kecil saat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tanpa bertanya lebih dahulu -karena Jinyoung tak bisa mendengar jelas-, Jinyoung berkata lagi. "Tetaplah di belakangku!"

"Jinyoung _hyung_ , hati-hati!"

Jungwoo tak mau ada orang yang terluka hanya karena dirinya. Jinyoung menyempatkan diri tersenyum sambil menengok ke belakang. "Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku, Jungwoo."

Dan Jungwoo sekali lagi merasa _deja vu_ , dulu dia memeluk ayahnya yang tewas saat Doyoung datang. Sekarang ada Lucas di pangkuannya dengan Jinyoung yang bertarung brutal di hadapannya. Seakan tersadar, Jungwoo menepuk pipi Lucas.

"Kau masih di sana kan?" tanya Jungwoo panik. Lucas sendiri tersenyum lemah dan menjawab. "Aku di sini, bidadariku."

Ini bukan waktunya menggombal, tapi Jungwoo mana kepikiran hal seperti itu.

"Apa kau melihat bidadari? Jangan ke tempat yang terang itu!"

Jungwoo mengira kalau Lucas akan pergi ke _elysium_ , dan saat air matanya akan mngalir Lucas tertawa. "Aku sudah melihat bidadari di sini, jadi aku takkan pergi ke mana-mana."

Jungwoo yang dipegang pipinya sambil disenyumi begitu langsung memerah, jadi maksud Lucas dirinya? Astaga dia malu sekali. "Jangan begitu Lucas! Kau membuatku khawatir!"

" _HYUNG,_ BAWA KE SINI! BIAR AKU YANG ATASI!"

Teriakan Jinyoung membuat keduanya kembali tergugah untuk mengikuti pertarungan sang putra Athena. Jinyoung berteriak memanggil Jaebum yang juga menghadapi titan.

Tunggu, titan?

"TARTARUS SEDANG DIURUS JESSICA _NOONA_ , SEJUMLAH TITAN LOLOS!"

Titan adalah makhluk yang sangat besar dan juga kuat, dan Jaebum menghadapi sendirian? Luar biasa.

"BAWA MEREKA KE CELAH _UNDERWORLD,_ AKU YANG AKAN MENGATASINYA!"

Situasi pelik itu semakin memanas saat seorang titan mencoba menyerang Jinyoung. Tapi sebelum titan itu kabur, Jaebum berhasil menebasnya langsung jadi dua. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya!" kata Jaebum lantang. Dan Jungwoo bersumpah bahwa aura kegelapan Jaebum kian menguat karenanya.

Jaebum berhasil memancing para titan dan roh ke celah _underworld_ terdekat, dan setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung.

Jungwoo sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Jaebum meninggalkan Jinyoung di hadapan banyak lawan begitu, tapi gemuruh petir membuat Jungwoo tersadar. Jadi dunia atas sedang hujan?

"Jangan... khawatir," kata Lucas agak terbata. "Jinyoung _hyung_ itu kuat."

Dan di saat yang tepat, ketika para lawan Jinyoung berlari ke arah Jinyoung yang sedang bersiap...

BLAR!

Sebuah petir menyambar dengan kuat, kekuatannya pun tak main-main.

"A... APA?!" teriak Jungwoo. Bagaimana bisa petir bisa menembus _underworld_?

"Karena itu, Jinyoung _hyung_ bersiap di celah _underworld._ Hanya dari situ petir bisa menembus kemari, dan tentu saja kekuatannya tak sehebat saat di atas."

Jungwoo sedikit gemetar, ternyata Jinyoung jauh lebih mengerikan dari Doyoung yang sama-sama putra Athena. Terdapat suara pintu terbuka, dan ternyata itu pintu tartarus.

Jessica muncul dan dengan panik berteriak. "BAWA MEREKA KE SINI! AKU TAK BISA MENAHAN LEBIH DARI 20 DETIK!"

Setelah sambaran petir tadi pun, masih ada beberapa titan yang ingin melawan. Tapi Jaebum sanggup mengatasinya, kekuatannya adalah kegelapan dan itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat pemberontak bungkam. Dan dalam waktu singkat mereka semua di kembalikan ke tartarus.

"Kita kembali ke istana!"

Perintah Jaebum dilaksanakan dengan cepat, bahkan Jinyoung membantu Jungwoo memapah Lucas. Jessica yang tertinggal hanya mengerutkan kening. "Apa-apaan akting Lucas itu?"

Rewind

Jungwoo tetap duduk di sebelah ranjang Lucas, bahkan tertidur karena lelahnya. Jinyoung yang tak bisa membujuk Jungwoo untuk kembali ke kamarnya menyerah dan sudah pergi lagi.

Sebenarnya Lucas tidak pingsan lama. Katakanlah 1 jam kemudian dia sudah tersadar, tapi saat dia ingin bangun ada Jungwoo yang tertidur sambil terduduk. Dia ingin membangunkan Jungwoo, tapi kasihan. Makanya Lucas memindahkan Jungwoo ke kasurnya juga.

Tentu saja dia takkan melakukan apa-apa, dia tak mau berbuat macam-macam pada orang sepolos Jungwoo.

Lalu dia pun asik tidur sambil meluk Jungwoo, peluk saja bukan masalah kok, dan dengan begitu 1 hari di _underworld_ berlalu. Yang terbangun pertama adalah Jungwoo, dia panik karena tiba-tiba sudah ada di kasur... dengan Lucas yang meluk dia dari belakang.

"Habisnya, Jungwoo _hyung_ tidurnya kelihatan kurang nyaman. Makanya kupindahkan."

Jungwoo hanya menghela nafas, dia sempat menepuk-nepuk wajahnya sebelum membangunkan Lucas tadi. Dia tak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang lagi.

"Aku akan merawatmu!" seru Jungwoo saat Lucas mau turun dari kasur. "Karenaku, kau terluka parah. Aku akan membalas budimu melalui cara ini!"

"Tidak apa, _hyung_. Aku sudah..."

Tapi Jungwoo sudah pergi, dan itu membuat Lucas _spechless_. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat menipu Jungwoo dengan pura-pura pingsan.

Jungwoo membawa makanannya sendiri tanpa pelayan, bahkan menyuapi Lucas dengan telaten. Lucas jadi semakin jatuh ke pesona Jungwoo, dia ingin menembak Jungwoo tapi saatnya belum tepat.

Makanan Lucas sudah dibersihkan pada saat Jungwoo berkata. "Aku akan berlatih dengan Jinyoung _hyung_."

Dan Lucas tidak bisa tidak terkejut. "HAH?!"

Di saat yang tepat, Jinyoung muncul dan mengajak Jungwoo untuk berlatih di ruangan _sparring_. Lucas menyernyit tak rela, dan memaksa untuk ikut menemani. "Aku hanya luka segini, sanggup untuk berjalan dan duduk menonton!" kata Lucas yang membuat Jungwoo siap untuk membalas lagi. Tapi Jinyoung keburu menyela. "Sudah, biarkan saja! Dia takkan mati, toh nanti setelah mati ke sini lagi."

Ujung-ujungnya Jungwoo dan Jinyoung melakukan _sparring_ dengan Lucas sebagai penonton. Lucas jelas menyemangati Jungwoo dan kadang memberitahu titik lemah Jinyoung, tapi Jungwoo masih terlalu amatir sehingga Jinyoung mudah mengalahkannya. Latihan berlangsung cukup lama, dengan 2 kali _break_. Dan ketika Jungwoo sudah mulai kelelahan, Jinyoung menyudahinya.

"Kurasa kalau aku melatihmu dalam 2 bulan, kau akan meningkat pesat," kata Jinyoung sambil membereskan peralatan yang ada. Jungwoo terbaring di lantai sambil mengiyakan pelan. Jinyoung benar-benar tak kenal ampun padanya. Lucas sendiri menghampirinya dan membantunya bangun. "Ayo pulang! Sudah waktunya!"

Tapi Jungwoo menolak mati-matian Lucas yang ingin menggendongnya. "Kau masih terluka dan malah ingin menggendongku?!" tolaknya yang sayang diindahkan. Lucas dengan mudah mengangkat dan menggendongnya, dan Jinyoung hanya tersenyum mendengar rengekan Jungwoo -yang disertai pemukulan-.

"Turunkan! Turunkan, Lucas!"

Tapi Lucas hanya tertawa sambil membalas semua perkataan Jungwoo. "Jangan gerak-gerak, nanti _hyung_ jatuh. Kalau _hyung_ sakit, aku sedih."

" _Hyung_ itu imut ya, cocok sama aku."

"Bunga apapun tidak ada yang menandingi kecantikan _hyung_."

Jinyoung yang menjadi lalat hanya menghela nafas, dia jijik mendengar Lucas menggombal begitu. Heran saja Jungwoo bisa memerah dibuatnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke istana juga dipenuhi dengan tanda cawa duo itu, tapi Jinyoung mengerti kalau Lucas sedang terburu-buru.

Setelah mengantar Jungwoo ke kamarnya sendiri, Jinyoung memutuskan menyerang Lucas. "Kau tahu Jungwoo bisa saja menganggapmu hanya teman akrab?"

Tapi Lucas sangat yakin saat menjawab. "Dia menyukaiku, walau dia tak menyadarinya. Aku pastikan dalam 3 hari ini dia akan menyukaiku!"

"Ini sudah 2 hari," kata Jinyoung gemas. "Satu hari lagi dan dia akan merengek ingin pulang. Dia mencintai _hyung_ nya kan?"

"Ya, tapi akan kupastikan Jungwoo _hyung_ akan kembali padaku _."_

Rewind

Sejujurnya Jungwoo nyaris melupakan Kun, dia terlalu terlena berada di _underworld_.

Pertama, karena ini pertama kalinya dia hidup sendiri tanpa ada pengawasan orang terdekatnya. Dia juga begitu bebas karena bisa melakukan hal yang dia inginkan, lalu adanya Lucas membuatnya sedikit terlena.

Kedua, Jungwoo suka saat Lucas dengan aktifnya mengajaknya mengekspor hal baru, menceritakan banyak hal yang ada, dan selalu mendukungnya. Lucas protektif, tapi tidak separah Kun. Selain itu ada debaran aneh yang selalu Jungwoo suka bila berada di dekat Lucas, dan perasaannya begitu tenang karenanya.

Walau tempat ini tak sehangat dunia atas, tapi ada sesuatu yang Jungwoo suka. Dan itu membuatnya tidak menyadari waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat.

Jungwoo ikut dalam makan pagi di istana Hades, Lucas di sebelahnya masih bawel membahas tentang beberapa bunga yang akhirnya mekar di halaman istana. Jessica masih mengingatkan soal beberapa pekerjaan yang harus mereka lakukan, Jaebum ikut berdiskusi akan hal itu sementara Jinyoung mendengarkan dalam diam. Lalu setelah selesai, Lucas menyeret Jungwoo ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak dia duga. Balkon.

"Kukira kita akan ke padang bunga," gumam Jungwoo yang masih bisa didengar Lucas. Tapi dia tidak kesal sama sekali karena ada sebuah taman mini di sana. Dan yang paling penting banyak sekali anggrek di sana.

"Kenapa banyak sekali tanaman di sini?" tanya Jungwoo penasaran. Dia masih begitu terpesona pada beberapa bunga yang cantik di sana. "Karena Ayah Hades membuatnya untuk seseorang yang spesial."

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan Jungwoo hanya dibalas senyuman Lucas. Jungwoo memandangnya bingung, lalu lanjut mengagumi bunga yang ada. "Tak mau dipetik?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucas kaget. "Kan _hyung_ suka memetik bunga?"

Jungwoo tersenyum lembut, dia masih membelai kelopak anggrek kuning saat menjawab. "Aku memang senang memetik bunga, tapi aku juga suka melihatnya tumbuh sebagus ini. Anggrek cukup susah ditanam, jadi kalau dipetik pun terasa sayang."

Lucas mengangguk lalu lanjut bertanya. "Kalau begitu _hyung_ suka merawat tanaman juga kan?"

"Iya, karena melihatnya bertumbuh membuatkan tenang."

" _Hyung_ juga suka apalagi?"

Kali ini Jungwoo berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab ragu. "Merangkai tanaman. Hanya itu yang kulakukan di atas."

Lucas itu bawel, dan dia benar-benar tak kehabisan topik. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin _hyung_ lakukan?" tanyanya. Karena dia tahu, Kun sangat membatasi Jungwoo.

"Aku sudah belajar berpedang... Mungkin baru itu."

Tapi lidah Jungwoo tertahan saat akan meneruskan lagi, Lucas sendiri tak tahu bertanya apalagi. Lalu Lucas mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membahas kejadian aneh yang terjadi di _underworld_. "Mungkin _hyung_ tak percaya, tapi berkah Persephone membuat tanaman bisa tumbuh," katanya.

Jungwoo mengangguk selama mendengarkan, pantas saja ada tanaman yang tumbuh. "Apa _hyung_ suka di sini?" tanya Lucas mendadak. Jungwoo tidak mengantisipasi pertanyaan itu dan melongo sebentar.

"Aku suka," katanya pelan. "Awalnya mungkin aku merasa di sini sangat berat, tidak ada sinar matahari yang masuk. Begitu dingin dan kelam, itu sangat asing bagiku."

Lucas merasa sangat bersalah mendengar nada rindu di balik suara lembut itu, karena dialah yang dengan egois menarik Jungwoo yang polos ke sini. "Tapi di sini juga menyenangkan!"

Tentu saja kalimat itu membuat Lucas membulatkan mata besarnya, dan Jungwoo melihatnya tertawa. "Kau lucu!" kata Jungwoo. Dan Lucas turut tertawa, karena tawa Jungwoo itu benar-benar indah.

"Tapi aku tak bohong, di sini juga menyenangkan. Aku penasaran dengan tempat-tempat yang ada di sini, segala sesuatunya begitu pasti. Yang jahat ke Tartarus, yang baik ke _Elysium_ atau Asphodel, tidak seperti di atas."

Perkataan itu tak hanya menyentuh Lucas, tapi membuatnya tenang. Lucas kembali percaya diri pada tujuannya dan menyambut keheningan dengan percakapan yang lain. Mereka hanya duduk dan terus berbicara sampai seseorang datang dan membuat Lucas waspada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" pekik Lucas sambil berusaha melindungi Jungwoo. Jungwoo sendiri panik, tapi dia mulai kaget karena dia mengenali orang itu.

"Haechan?"

Haechan tersenyum. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku datang ke sini, atas perintah Taeyong _hyung."_

Tatapan Lucas semakin mengelam saat berkata. "Kau harus menemui Jaebum _hyung_."

"Tentu, tentu."

Dan perjalanan mereka ke ruangan Jaebum tidak diwarnai percakapan atau apapun. Lucas tampak tak begitu senang melihat putra Hermes itu. Jungwoo sendiri tak punya bayangan apapun.

Setelah sampai, Haechan memberikan perkamen yang dia bawa di hadapan Jaebum, Lucas dan Jungwoo. Isinya sebagai berikut,

'Sebagai perwakilan Zeus, Lee Taeyong memerintahkan putra Hades untuk mengembalikan Kim Jungwoo, putra Persephone. Haechan sebagai putra Hermes akan menuntunnya kembali ke dunia atas.

Tertanda, Lee Taeyong.'

Jungwoo sendiri menyadari sesuatu. "Kun _hyung_..."

Haechan beralih pada Jungwoo dan mengangguk. "Benar, itu semua karena permintaan Kun _hyung_."

"Kau tidak tahu separah apa kejadian di atas sekarang."

Rewind

Para _demigod_ memang tak memiliki semua kekuatan dewa, tapi mereka bisa menggunakan sepersekian untuk membuat bumi menjadi kacau. Seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Kun masih menangis sambil berjalan di padang bunga yang ada. Di tiap langkahnya, tanaman mengering dan mati seketika padahal sedang musim panen. Tak pelak ini membuat manusia mulai kelaparan karena kematian tanaman secara mendadak.

"Adikku!" raungnya begitu pilu. Air matanya sudah keluar sejak lama, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mengering. Kun sudah mencari ke beberapa tempat yang ada, tapi dia tak menemukan di mana Jungwoo berada. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali ke tempat para _demigod_ tinggal, dia ingin meminta bantuan pada Taeyong.

"Jika itu benar, aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu," kata Taeyong waktu itu. "Jinyoung _hyung_ dibawa dengan sukarela dulu, lagipula Lucas itu anak yang baik. Dia takkan meyakiti Jungwoo."

Taeyong tidak bisa apa-apa karena putra Hades mempunyai kekuasaan 1/3 bumi, kekuasaannya juga terbatas selaku _demigod_. Karena itu dia mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kun.

"Kau tak mengerti!" jeritnya. "Kau tak pernah mengerti rasanya kehilangan adik!"

"Mengertilah Kun, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan..."

Tapi Kun akhirnya pergi dengan tangan hampa, dan jeritannya terdengar sampai ke segala penjuru. Doyoung bahkan ikut menekan Taeyong. "Kau harus membantunya!" kata Doyoung marah. "Jangan lupakan legenda itu!"

Dan beberapa jam setelahnya seluruh tanaman di tempat mereka mati, mereka bahkan tak bisa meminum _ambrosia_. Anggur kesayangan Winwin juga tak luput dari kesedihan Kun.

"Itu wilayah yang tak bisa kusentuh!" kata Winwin kesal ketika Taeyong menekannya. "Dia bahkan lebih mencintai Jungwoo dibanding diriku!"

Sebegitu hebatnya kemampuan Kun, karena dia sudah memengaruhi bumi juga tempat tinggal _demigod_. Kun bahkan memastikan bahwa setiap orang harus merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan yang dia alami. Dia menolak memberkati segala jenis tanaman sebelum Jungwoo kembali.

"Apa gunanya memiliki kekuatan yang begitu hebat apabila tak bisa membawa adikku!" katanya sedih. Airmatanya kembali jatuh dan sebuah tunas yang baru saja tumbuh mati seketika.

Taeyong kembali mendapat tekanan dari seluruh _demigod_ dan manusia akhirnya memanggil Haechan, karena satu-satunya yang bisa keluar-masuk seenaknya ke _underworld_ adalah keturunan Hermes. "Berikan perkamen itu pada keturunan Hades, dan pastikan Jungwoo kembali!"

Titah itu dilaksanakan dengan cepat, dan dalam setengah hari akhirnya Haechan tiba di _underworld_.

Begitu tahu garis besar keadaan di atas, Jungwoo termenung bahkan ikut menetikkan air mata. Dia hanya tertunduk sementara Jaebum masih berbicara dengan Haechan, Lucas hanya terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Kalau Taeyong sudah bilang begitu, kurasa memang ini yang terbaik," kata Jaebum tegas. "Jungwoo, kau boleh kembali sekarang. Biarkan Jinyoung yang mengantar kalian sampai ke tempat portal!"

" _Hyung_!"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Wong Lucas!"

Lucas terdiam lagi, dan dia tak bergerak bahkan ketika Jungwoo kembali ke ruangannya. Lucas tak bisa membantah bila Jaebum sudah setegas itu, tapi dia masih tak rela dipisahkan dari Jungwoo sekarang. "Kalau kau masih begini terus, akan kurung kau di kamar!"

Lucas menghela nafas kesal sebelum pergi, Haechan agak berjengit saat pintu itu dihempas kuat.

"Kau boleh menunggu di luar, Haechan," kata Jaebum. Dan Haechan tersenyum jahil. "Tidak, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

Rewind

Jungwoo yang sudah selesai membereskan barangnya, dan Jinyoung sendiri menghampirinya saat sedang terdiam di ruangannya. Mereka berbincang begitu serius sampai tiba di halaman, di sana Haechan sudah menunggu.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Haechan. Tapi Jungwoo masih terus melongo ke dalam istana.

"Menunggu Lucas?" tanya Jinyoung yang diangguki Jungwoo. Dia tak mau pergi tanpa melihat Lucas, dan tepat sebelum Jungwoo menyerah menunggu Lucas datang.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan," kata Lucas. Jungwoo mengangguk dan tiba-tiba Lucas memeluknya. "Aku pasti rindu sama Jungwoo _hyung_ ," katanya sedih. Jungwoo mengusap punggung Lucas dan membalas 'aku juga'.

Pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai Haechan berdeham keras. "Maaf, tapi kami harus pergi," katanya dengan sedikit ejekan. Lucas mendengus kesal, sementara Jinyoung mendengus malas. Lucas melepas pelukannya dan memberikan delima pada Jungwoo. "Untuk makananmu ketika lapar, karena perjalanan masih jauh."

Jungwoo berterimakasih sambil tersenyum, lalu berjanji akan kembali. "Sampai jumpa, Lucas!" pekik Jungwoo. Lalu Jungwoo dan Haechan pergi dengan Jinyoung yang menemani.

Jinyoung mengantar mereka ke perbatasan, lalu membuka sebuah portal. "Itu akan menuju ke padang bunga Persephone, jadi kau tak perlu kembali ke tempat tinggal _demigod,"_ katanya dengan tenang. Dan setelah memberi salam, Haechan dan Jungwoo masuk ke portal itu.

Jinyoung berjalan santai sampai ke istana, dan dia menatap Lucas yang masih terdiam. "Jangan khawatir, Jungwoo akan kembali jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu," kata Jinyoung tenang. "Tentu saja! Jika dia memakan delima itu..."

"Kenapa kau yakin dia akan memakannya?"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Lucas menatap Jinyoung heran, dia menjadi marah saat melihat serigaian manis terbentuk apik di bibir Jinyoung. "Kenapa _hyung_ berbicara begitu?!"

Jinyoung berjalan melewati Lucas dengan santai, dia membiarkan Lucas yang mengikutinya dengan tak sabar. "Apa _hyung_ memberitahu..."

"Ya, aku memberitahu Jungwoo tentang hal itu."

Kalimat itu membuat Lucas langsung menyerang Jinyoung, tapi sayang sang putra Athena sudah mementahkan pedang Lucas dengan tombaknya sendiri. "Kau takkan pernah menang melawanku," kata Jinyoung dengan angkuh.

"Aku memberitahu Jungwoo, jika kau memakan buah dari _underworld_ makan kau harus kembali ke sini. Bukankah akan menyenangkan jika Jungwoo benar-benar membalas perasaanmu?"

Lucas hanya bisa menatap nyalang Jinyoung yang masih menyerigai penuh kemenangan. "Waktu akan berjalan cepat, sabar ya adik ipar."

Rewind

Waktu berjalan dengan lambat bagi Lucas. Dia lebih sering bengong sambil menatap halaman istana, atau menimang-nimang mahkota bunga yang pernah Jungwoo buat untuknya. Hal itu sangat aneh dan agak menggangu karena biasanya Lucas sangat bawel.

Tentu saja Jinyoung sudah menceritakan duduk perkaranya pada Jaebum dan Jessica, dan keduanya tidak terlalu peduli. "Lagipula dia bersikeras ingin memenangkan hati Jungwoo," kata Jessica sambil meminum _amborsia_. "Dia tak bisa membohongi Jungwoo terus-menerus, itu takkan baik."

"Benar, lagipula jika mereka memang berjodoh pasti Jungwoo kembali."

Lucas sendiri berharap bahwa itu benar, Jungwoo akan kembali padanya jika mereka ditakdirkan bersama. Masalahnya hanya, apa 3 hari cukup membuat Jungwoo menyukainya?

Dia menuruti perintah Jaebum untuk menjaga perbatasan antar tartarus dan _elysium_ , karena Jaebum tak mau ambil resiko. Siapa tahu Lucas nekat menculik Jungwoo lagi? Tapi Lucas memang tak pernah menyebut nama Jungwoo lagi, dan dengan begitu 8 bulan berlalu.

Lucas yang semakin lama semakin hampa hanya menatap gerbang istana, dia memang sudah kembali dari tugasnya. Rongga kosong di dirinya makin menganga seiring waktu berjalan dan Lucas merasa ingin mati saja.

Tapi ketika netranya menangkap sosok familiar di depan gerbang, Lucas berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tak peduli pada Jessica yang sudah siap mencekiknya karena mengagetkannya, atau _cerberus_ yang siap menggigitnya. Itu tak penting.

Lucas langsung menubruk sosok itu, memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut sosok itu menghilang. Sosok yang sangat dia rindukan, Jungwoo.

"Sudah 8 bulan ya," kata Jungwoo sambil mengelus punggung tegap Lucas. Lucas mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi suara Jungwoo tak lebih musik di telinganya. Dia benar-benar rindu pada sosok ini.

"Kukira..." Lucas terdiam sebelum melanjutkan. "Kukira _hyung_ takkan kembali."

Jungwoo tertawa, dan itu membuat Lucas semakin menyukai Jungwoo. "Tapi aku menyukaimu, kukira itu cukup kuat untuk membuatku kembali ke sini."

"Apa _hyung_ memakan delima itu?"

Bibir Jungwoo yang semula membentuk senyum polos mulai terbuka dan menceritakan kisahnya setelah sampai di dunia atas.

Waktu itu Jungwoo sangat bimbang, Lucas pasti sangat mengharapkan kedatangannya sampai dirinya diberi delima. Itu juga pertanda Lucas belum memercayainya, dia takut Jungwoo takkan kembali ke _underworld_.

Haechan sendiri malah bertanya dengan lugu -sebagai kedok kejahilannya- "Jika _hyung_ menyukainya, apa _hyung_ mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jungwoo tegas. "Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Lucas, aku..."

Lidah Jungwoo terasa kelu saat ingin melanjutkan, karena dia teringat halangan lainnya. Haechan sangat sadar akan hal itu dan kembali bertanya. " Lalu kenapa begitu kalut? Kalau _hyung_ memakan delima itu, Kun _hyung_ takkan bisa apa-apa!"

Dan Jungwoo yang sadar langsung memakan delima itu, tapi hanya 4 yang bisa Jungwoo makan. Dia masih terpikir pada Kun, dan pemandangan selanjutnya benar-benar membuktikan kekhawatirannya.

Hal pertama yang Jungwoo lihat adalah betapa tandusnya padang bunga itu, seluruh tanaman mati dan itu sangat mengerikan di mata Jungwoo. Kun tidak akan pernah membiarkan tanaman mati dan tak terawat seperti ini.

Semakin menuju ke rumahnya, Jungwoo semakin merasa dibayangkan kedukaan Kun yang sangat besar, dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Pada saat mereka tiba Kun masih terduduk di sebuah batu besar, Kun masih menumpu tangannya sambil menangis. Jungwoo yang memanggil Kun juga nyaris tak terdengar, baru dia ingin memanggil lagi saat matanya bertubrukan dengan Kun.

"JUNGWOO!"

Kun langsung berlari dan memeluk Jungwoo, sementara Jungwoo membalas pelukan Kun dengan lebih erat. "Kau baik-baik saja, syukurlah," racau Kun sambil menepuk kepala Jungwoo.

Reuni mereka berlangsung haru, dan hal ajaib terjadi saat tanaman di sekeliling mereka mulai bersemi. Beberapa tunas turut tumbuh, bunga pun ikut mekar seolah senang dengan kepulangan Jungwoo. Haechan di samping mereka merasa tersisih sekaligus kagum.

"Kau tidak memakan buah dari sana kan?" kata Kun sambil memegang bahu Jungwoo. Jungwoo memandang Kun bingung. " _Hyung_ begitu aneh, hanya delima kok."

Kun merosot, bahkan hampir jauh ke tanah jika Jungwoo tidak menangkapnya. " _Hyung_ kenapa? Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat Kun nyaris menitikkan air mata lagi, dengan suara pecah dia meminta Haechan untuk diantar bertemu Taeyong. Haechan tidak berani protes dan turut membawa mereka.

Di kuil itu kebetulan ada Taeyong dan Doyoung yang tengah berbincang, segera setelah sampai Kun langsung menceritakan segalanya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa Taeyong lakukan, bahkan Doyoung sudah kehabisan akal.

"Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan," kata Taeyong tegas. "Sudah merupakan peraturan, jika seseorang memakan buah dari _underworld_ mereka harus kembali lagi. Berapa buah yang kau makan, Jungwoo?"

"Empat," jawab Jungwoo cepat dan itu tidak membuat Kun berhenti bersedih. "Satu buah berarti 1 bulan, itu artinya Jungwoo akan berada di _underworld_ selama 4 bulan. Sisanya dia akan bersamamu di atas, bukankah itu adil?"

"Tetap saja!" pekik Kun tak terima. Dia tak mau kehilangan Jungwoo, dan Jungwoo yang mulai mengerti situasi hanya diam dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa _hyung_ , ini salahku yang memakan buah itu tanpa tahu konsekuensinya!"

Kun mengangguk walau masih tak rela, dia benar-benar gagal melindungi Jungwoo. Tapi beberapa kalimat penenang dari Taeyong bisa sedikit membuatnya kembali teguh. Kun akhirnya menerima takdir Jungwoo yang harus kembali ke _underworld_.

Selama 8 bulan Kun tak henti-hentinya merayu Jungwoo supaya tetap bersamanya, bahwa _underworld_ begitu dingin dan kejam, tak cocok bagi Jungwoo yang cerah dan polos. Tapi waktu berjalan dan Kun bisa menerima persuasi dari Jungwoo.

"Hanya 4 bulan dan aku akan kembali," kata Jungwoo saat Kun mengantarnya ke portal. "Selama itu _hyung_ meneruskan hubungan _hyung_ dengan Winwin _hyung_."

Muka Kun memerah, dia sempat mengomeli Jungwoo sebelum akhirnya pergi. Hubungan Kun dan Winwin memang agak tersendat karena masalah Jungwoo, dan dia ingin bahwa Kun bisa meraih kebahagiannya sendiri.

Setelah menceritakan itu pun, Lucas tak henti-hentinya terpukau, karena Jungwoo rela berbohong pada Kun. Meninggalkan dunia atas yang cerah dan kembali padanya di _underworld_.

"Aku suka pada _hyung_ ," bisik Lucas. "Suka sekali."

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga menyukaimu."

Senyum lebar Lucas terbalas dengan senyum manis Jungwoo, sama seperti perasaan mereka yang saling bersambut.

"Ayo masuk, masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengan _hyung_."

Dan kali ini tautan tangan Lucas terbalas juga, dan mereka berjalan beriringan dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah.

.

.

.

Lucas langsung masuk ke sisi lain kuil itu, dan Winwin yang sedang memetik beberapa anggur menyambutnya singkat.

"Apa kabar, Lucas?" tanya Winwin ramah. Lucas yang sedang buru-buru langsung memberikan sebuah cinderamata penting. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku menahan Kun _hyung_ , ini untuk _gege_."

Winwin tersenyum lebar sambil mengambilnya, keranjang anggurnya sudah diletakan dari tadi. Winwin dan Lucas berasal dari tempat yang sama, makanya mereka akrab. Lagipula hanya pada Winwin, Lucas memanggil _gege_.

"Bagaimana Jungwoo? Kalian akan menikah kan?"

"Iya, beberapa hari lagi. Sayang kalian tak bisa datang ke _underworld_ , Kun _hyung_ sedih sekali tak bisa melihat adik kesayangannya menikah."

"Iya, butuh waktu bagiku untuk membujuknya. Tapi tidak masalah, istriku itu tidak akan tahan marah lama-lama," kata Winwin yang disambut tawa Lucas.

Kenapa Kun lambat dalam menemukan Jungwoo, padahal dia sudah memasang mata pada keturuna Hades? Bukan hanya karena sakit, tapi kedatangan Winwin yang disengaja.

Winwin memang menambahkan semacam obat yang membuat Kun sakit, dan ketika selang 1 hari dia datang ke rumah Kun. Dia memang merasa bersalah karena sudah ikut rencana Lucas, tapi dia juga ingin mempersunting Kun. Banyak _demigod_ yang menaruh hati pada Kun, dan status tak jelas keduanya membuat Winwin tak nyaman.

Awalnya Winwin hanya ingin merawat Kun, tapi igauan Kun tentang Jungwoo membuat Winwin bimbang. Kun yang sakit begini membuatnya kasihan dan sedih, tapi Winwin akhirnya teguh pada rencananya. Sembilan hari di dunia atas harus dia habiskan seefektif mungkin.

Maka dia hari ketiga Jungwoo menghilang, Winwin nekat bercinta dengan Kun dan si empu tak bisa melawan. Kun menikmatinya dan itu membuat Winwin semakiin yakin akan rencananya. Kun yang tadinya sibuk mengkhawatirkan Jungwoo, kini terlalu sibuk mendesahkan nama Winwin.

Nama Jungwoo menghilang dari mulut Kun sampai di hari kedelapan, tubuhnya sudah membaik karena Winwin memberi obat secara berkala. Dan Kun cukup histeris saat sadar betapa lamanya Jungwoo menghilang, Winwin mau tak mau melepas Kun.

Tapi setelah 8 bulan Jungwoo di dunia atas, Winwin berhasil meminang Kun. Dan kini keduanya tinggal di tempat tinggal Winwin.

"Mainlah kapan-kapan, bujuk Kun _ge_ supaya mau menerimamu," kata Winwin yang diangguki lemas Lucas. "Nanti saja, aku sibuk di _underworld_."

"Sampai jumpa di pertemuan nanti!"

"Iya, sampai nanti!"

.

.

.

FIN

Hai~ Panda akhirnya bisa membuat ff _demigod_ , dan kenapa Luwoo? Karena mereka cocok aja jadi Hades-Persephone XD. Panda terinspirasi sama sebuah poling di sebuah ff, dan ini membuat Panda tertantang ingin membuat ff _demigod_.

Judulnya kenapa Rewind? Karena cerita Luwoo ini kan ulangan dari Hades-Persephone, cuma ya ada bumbu-bumbu di sana-sini. Dan karakter eweknya emang kurang Panda tonjolin karena bingung, tapi ada Jessica ex-SNSD sama RV Irene jadi gak apalah ya~

Adegan berantemnya kurang oke ya? Iya, Panda bikinnya emang abal banget, jadi maaf kalau aneh. Panda juga gak nyangka bakal jadi 10k gini XD

Apa ff ini membosankan? Endingnya memang tertebak, tapi apa alurnya gampang ditebak? Silakan menulis kesan-pesan pembaca sekalian dengan _fav, follow_ dan pastinya _review_ ~

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini~

Lalu, apa Panda perlu membuat kisah Jaedo di dunia AU ini?


End file.
